leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Poliwag (Pokémon)
|} Poliwag (Japanese: ニョロモ ' ''Nyoromo) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 25, which evolves into when exposed to a Water Stone or into when traded holding a King's Rock. Biology Poliwag resembles a blue, spherical tadpole. It has large eyes and pink lips. There is a black and white swirl on its abdomen, which are actually its internal organs showing through its semitransparent skin. The swirl looks clearer after it eats, and the skin is very elastic so that it will not break if the Pokémon is bitten. The direction of the belly spiral differs by area, with the equator being thought to have an effect on this. It has newly developed legs that are poor at walking, and no arms. Its long, mostly transparent tail makes it a powerful swimmer. Because of its ineptitude on land, Poliwag is more likely to be found swimming in small . In the anime, Poliwag feeds on salveyo weed, which can only be found on clear lake bottoms. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Misty's Poliwag a Poliwag in The Stun Spore Detour, which eventually evolved in The Totodile Duel into a and then into a during Outrageous Fortunes. Other One of the Pokémon used at the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School was a Poliwag. Max used it in a battle against , who was training with . It helped defeat Team Rocket later on. A Poliwag appeared in Like It Or Lup It!. It was part of a group also consisting of a and a , and led by a . Minor appearances Poliwag debuted in Primeape Goes Bananas. A Poliwag appeared in a fantasy in the banned episode EP035. A Poliwag appeared in A Chansey Operation. A Poliwag appeared in The Ultimate Test. A Poliwag appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Poliwag were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Poliwag appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Poliwag appeared in Pallet Party Panic as one of the Pokémon at a party in Pallet Town. A Poliwag appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. A Poliwag appeared in 's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. A Trainer's Poliwag appeared in The Joy of Pokémon, where it was treated by the Nurse Joy of an . Multiple Poliwag appeared in The Power of One and Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Multiple Poliwag appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Seven Poliwag appeared in The Fire-ing Squad!, where they were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. A Poliwag appeared in a fantasy in The Totodile Duel. A Poliwag appeared in Carrying On! as one of the sick Pokémon in Way Away Island's Pokémon Center. A Poliwag appeared in Got Miltank? as an inhabitant of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. A Trainer's Poliwag appeared in Octillery The Outcast and Dueling Heroes as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. A Poliwag was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Lola has a Poliwag, as seen in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. In that episode, revealed that the reason he had fallen in love with Lola was the precision of her Poliwag's against his , now a . It reappeared in a fantasy in Grating Spaces!. A Poliwag appeared in The Scheme Team. A 's Poliwag appeared in The Saffron Con. A Poliwag appeared in On Olden Pond as a resident of an old lake. A Coordinator's Poliwag appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Poliwag appeared in Curbing the Crimson Tide!, under the ownership of Hiroshi. It battled a disguised known as "Red Lightning", but was defeated and had markings scribbled on its face afterwards. A Coordinator's Poliwag appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A Poliwag appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Poliwag appeared in Up Close and Personable!. Multiple Poliwag were owned by Lizabeth and her family in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Poliwag appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Poliwag appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!. Multiple Poliwag made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. They were among the Pokémon listening to Nando as he played his music. A Poliwag briefly appeared in League Unleashed!, under the ownership of a girl. A Poliwag appeared in The Dream Continues!. A Poliwag appeared in a flashback in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!, where it startled a young , which resulted in her injuring her knee. A 's Poliwag appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Poliwag appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero! as a resident of the Ninja Village. A Trainer's Poliwag appeared in A League of His Own!. A Trainer's Poliwag appeared in Rocking Kalos Defenses!. Two Poliwag appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, with one under the ownership of a Trainer and the other being . A Poliwag appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. A Poliwag appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, where it was seen walking along an island where , , and were taking a break from fishing. A Trainer's Poliwag appeared in I Choose You!. A Trainer's Poliwag appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Two Poliwag appeared in Alola, Kanto!. One was under the ownership of a Trainer, while the other appeared in a lake. Two Poliwag appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, with one appearing at the Pokémon School. A Trainer's Poliwag appeared in Tough Guy Trials!. A Trainer's Poliwag appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. Multiple Trainers' Poliwag appeared in The Power of Us. A Poliwag appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Two Poliwag appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Origins Two Poliwag appeared in File 3: Giovanni. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Poliwag makes a cameo in Bulbasaur, Come Home! as one of the Pokémon that escapes from Professor Oak's Laboratory. In Danger: High Voltorb, a flashback shows Red's Poliwhirl, Poli, as a Poliwag. He has since evolved into . has a Poliwag in Murkrow Row, one of the many Pokémon raised in the house he lived in. He was lost when Team Rocket stole Gold's backpack and his Poké Ball was lost when it fell into the water. Gold eventually retrieved Poliwag at the Famous Fishing Zone from a wild that was stealing to draw attention so that it could get its jaw healed. He evolved into Poliwhirl in Ampharos Amore and then evolved straight into utilizing a trade with his held King's Rock. In the previous illustrator Mato, had used Polibo with a King's Rock as a self-portrait. A Poliwag appeared in Slugging It Out With Slugma where it is seen as one of the Pokémon at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City. Multiple Poliwag appeared in Scizor Defends as Pokémon in the Pokémon Village. A Poliwag appeared in Brooklet Hill in the . In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has a Poliwag in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Misty is shown with a Poliwag in Clefairy Tale. It later evolved into a Poliwhirl. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga has a Poliwag at his house as seen in Something Happened!! Let's Go After Pikachu!!. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga A Poliwag is one of 's friends. In the TCG In the TFG One Poliwag figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * : A Poliwag appears on the Blue Table, and earns the player points when it is hit. * : A Poliwag, along with three , appear as the boss of Poliwrath River. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Pallet Town, Viridian City, Cerulean City, Cerulean Gym, Cerulean Cave, Vermilion City, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, , Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island, Indigo Plateau ( ) Pallet Town, Viridian City, ( )}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Pallet Town, Viridian City, Cerulean City, Cerulean Gym, Cerulean Cave, Vermilion City, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, , Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island, Indigo Plateau ( ) , Pallet Town, Viridian City ( ) Trade for on }} , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Pallet Town, Viridian City, Cerulean City, Cerulean Gym, Cerulean Cave, Vermilion City, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, , Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island, Indigo Plateau ( ) Routes and , Viridian City ( )}} |} |} , , , , and , Violet City, Ecruteak City, Viridian City, Mt. Silver exterior ( ing and fishing) Routes , , and , Ruins of Alph, Ilex Forest, Blackthorn City (fishing)}} , , , , and , Violet City, Ecruteak City, Viridian City, Mt. Silver exterior ( ing and fishing) Routes , , and , Ruins of Alph, Ilex Forest, Blackthorn City (fishing) Routes , , , and }} |} |} ( ) Routes , , , and , Four Island, Viridian City, Cape Brink, Cerulean Cave, Icefall Cave, Ruin Valley ( and )}} |} |} ( ) Routes and ( ing)}} and ( ing)}} , , , , and , Violet City, Ecruteak City, Viridian City, Mt. Silver exterior ( ing and fishing) Routes , , , and , Ruins of Alph, Ilex Forest, Blackthorn City (fishing) Cliff Edge Gate ( and ) Cerulean Cave ( and ) , Mt. Moon Square ( ing and fishing)}} }} , }} |} |} , Wellspring Cave, Challenger's Cave, , Giant Chasm ( )}} , , , and , Floccesy Ranch, Relic Passage, Lostlorn Forest, Giant Chasm, , Clay Tunnel, Wellspring Cave ( )}} |area= }} |} |} , , , , and , Laverre City, Frost Cavern, Couriway Town, Pokémon Village, ( ) Pokémon Village (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} ing) Malie Garden, Poké Pelago }} ing)}} , and , Cerulean Cave (Sea Skim)}} |} |} In side games |area=River}} |area=Pallet Town, Viridian City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |area= marine, Endless Level 22, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode C)}} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley}} |area=Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 425}} |area=Gold Plateau: Purifying Pond (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Growth Poliwag|English|United States|5|June 8 to 21, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Growth Poliwag}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Lovely Kiss Poliwag|English|United States|5|February 7 to 13, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Lovely Kiss Poliwag}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Sweet Kiss Poliwag|English|United States|5|February 7 to 13, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Sweet Kiss Poliwag}} |Egg Pokémon Present Poliwag|Japanese|Japan|5|March 21 to April 4, 2004|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Poliwag}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20||'}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Ice Ball|Ice|Physical|30|90|20}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Poliwag is the favorite Pokémon of Satoshi Tajiri. * In its Pokédex entry, it is stated Poliwag has black skin. The Pokédex entry for Poliwhirl states that Poliwhirl's skin is covered in oily fluid—if the same applies to Poliwag, it might be a case similar to the common : the berry itself is black but covered in a wax-like coating that makes it look blue. * In ''The Official Pokémon Handbook, published by Scholastic, the back cover says "Did you know that the swirls on Poliwhirl's stomach changes direction when it evolves into Poliwag?" However, Poliwhirl evolves from, not into, Poliwag. * Generation V changed Poliwag's base Experience yield from 77 to 60, making it the only Pokémon whose base Experience yield is the same as its National Dex number. * Poliwag shares its species name with , , and . They are all known as the Tadpole Pokémon. * Prior to Generation VI, Poliwag and had the same cry. * A prototype design of Poliwag was shown on Game Freak's official Japanese website in 1997. Origin Poliwag is based on a . The spiral pattern on its belly is supposed to represent how the intestines of tadpoles are sometimes seen through their transparent skin.TIME - The Ultimate Game Freak Name origin Poliwag is a corruption of (outdated term for tadpole). Wag may refer to its long tail, although it is worth noting that polliwog literally means "head-wiggle." Nyoromo may be a combination of ニョロニョロ nyoronyoro (the sound of slithering) and 子供 kodomo (child). In other languages and |fr=Ptitard|frmeaning=From and |es=Poliwag|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Quapsel|demeaning=From |it=Poliwag|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=발챙이 Balchengi|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=蚊香蝌蚪 Mānhēungfōdáu|zh_yuemeaning=From }} and |zh_cmn=蚊香蝌蚪 Wénxiāngkēdǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and |hi=पॉलीवॅग Poliwag|himeaning=Transcription of English name |is=Fjölli |ismeaning= |lt=Polivagas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Поливаг Polivag|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Misty's Poliwag * Poli * Polibo External links Notes |} de:Quapsel es:Poliwag fr:Ptitard it:Poliwag ja:ニョロモ zh:蚊香蝌蚪